


是真

by sinsewengu



Series: 上瘾 [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: ※三禁，我流ABO，NC-17。





	是真

王柳羿最喜欢的时间段，一个是早上日出的时候，一个是下午日落的时候。当然了，由于他们的作息习惯，除非是通宵不睡，一般他是见不到日出时的太阳的。

 

第二波次的发情来势汹涌，一直持续到黄昏日暮时他的身体才终于有餮足感。

 

早知道应该把窗帘给拉上的，日落的光线灌入房间里，将那些散漫在空气里的灰尘都照成发光的微粒，明明他连眼镜都没戴上，却能把这些都看得一清二楚，简直让王柳羿怀疑这一切都是幻觉。喻文波凑上来吻他的唇颊，他斜着视线看向喻文波，只觉得他的下颌线好像变得成熟了些，也显得不怎么真实。

 

“想什么呢蓝哥，这么出神？”幻觉里的人问他。

 

王柳羿闭了闭眼睛，再睁开，已经将那些奇怪的念头都抛到脑后去了，他喃喃着：“……饿了。”

 

喻文波很轻很轻地笑起来，笑声也是温温和和的，他从王柳羿身边爬起来，伸长了上半身和胳膊，去够桌子上放着的红豆沙的包子和豆浆，他拿了装着那些食物的塑料袋子，在安静的封闭空间里发出刺耳的声响。王柳羿的眼神驻扎在喻文波的身上，他看到陡然间变得有些陌生的喻文波转过脸来，侧颜的轮廓被夕阳精细雕刻出来。

 

怎么可能不喜欢喻文波呢。王柳羿想。至少对他来说，就算给他一千次一万次重新读档的机会，他也还是会喜欢上喻文波的。

 

“要不我拿出去热一下吧，早上买的，现在都凉透了，”喻文波捏了捏包子的外皮，看他半天不回答，又叫了声他，“蓝哥？”

 

“红豆沙太热本来就不好吃，你拿给我吧。”

 

许是王柳羿的情绪太过古怪，喻文波留了个心眼，但左看右看，都看不出来王柳羿捏着包子的塑料袋一口一口啃着的样子有哪儿不对劲的地方，他就着甜的豆浆吃了半个红豆沙包，抬起眼皮来看他：“干嘛盯着我看？”

 

喻文波挠了挠头：“蓝哥是不是累了？”

 

“当然，你这不是废话吗，累得很，但我想洗澡——吃完这个包子再去。”

 

王柳羿洗过澡就在自己的床上睡下了。喻文波给床换了新的三件套，把换下来的脏的床单被套一股脑儿地团起来，塞进洗衣机里面。

 

基地里一些人还在训练室里训练，一些人在房间里面，还有人坐在桌子前面吃饭。有一个人独自睡着，还有一个人在洗衣房里盯着洗衣机的滚筒发愣——这个人是喻文波。如果现在是在拍电影的话，他铁定会在洗衣房昏黄的灯光下，说一段煽情的独白，然后做一个重大的决定，再迎来一场值得铭记一辈子的郑重告白现场，和王柳羿顺其自然地在一起。

 

可惜不是所有事都像是拍电影，喻文波现在只想也钻进洗衣机里，和这些脏了的床单被套一起，被搅动的水和泡沫压迫着，滚成一团。

 

他一定是疯了，要么就是和王柳羿做爱的时候太爽，才会在这里想东想西的。

 

喻文波活这么大，感觉这几年来，水这个字好像就像一顶帽子一样盖在他头上，从主播转到职业的时候有太多直播粉丝的水军吹他，得了个外号叫阿水，还有人叫他水皇的，但其实这些喻文波都不是很在意，成绩得自己打，要是粉丝吹吹就能拿奖杯，那这游戏还怎么玩。但他后来又不讨厌水了。王柳羿哭起来的时候眼眶里的水珠是滴下来的，哽咽着说话时声音像是被盖在雨水里似的。他洗掉标记的那天也是，疼痛激出来的泪水在地上汇聚起来，积成一片水洼。他分化时把王柳羿按在床里干的记忆离家出走，后来再与他上床时，才知道这感觉有多妙。

 

王柳羿身体里好像藏着个温泉，情动时就变得到处都湿嗒嗒的，黏腻的水液漫出来，势如破竹，像是要将他也淹没，吞并进去，和他融为一体。喻文波每每到这时候就会想，这是不是王柳羿对他的占有欲，抑或只是他自己的一厢情愿、自作多情。

 

想不通。再想下去脑子得烧起来。喻文波猛地站起来，想要打开洗衣房的门出去。他蹲了太久，体位性的血液循环不畅让他眼前黑了一秒钟都不到。

 

还不如给他个剧本让他拍电影讲煽情台词，起码还是痛快地死。

 

发情期结束的那天正好也是他们休假结束，之后就是加紧训练临时抱佛脚，再赶去下一个主场打比赛。比赛结束地很快，他们从场馆出来，大巴载他们回到市区的时候时间还早。宋义进问他们要不要去看那个很有名的喷泉表演，时间正好，现在去的话刚好能赶上。可惜一大早上就起床的几个队员都困得不行，婉拒了他的邀请，宋义进看喻文波和王柳羿没有反驳的意思，便转而问他们。

 

“我都行，看蓝哥吧。”

 

“你这人怎么这样呢，做人要有点自主观念，懂不？”王柳羿推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，调侃他完了又转过脑袋去和宋义进讲悄悄话，“义进哥我们一起去吗？”

 

“当然是你和杰克去啊。”宋义进努了努嘴，又确认了手机屏幕上的时间，推着他们两个人往外边走，“你们快去，喷泉表演只有半个小时，晚了就看不到了，难得来一次，不看一下多可惜。”

 

王柳羿这才想到宋义进比喻文波要早上场几年，这个主场自然也是多来过几次，搞不好早就看过喷泉表演了，他拽了拽喻文波的袖口：“义进哥都这么说了，走吗？”

 

“走啊。”喻文波笑起来。

 

他们打了个车到景区靠近喷泉的入口，整条路都是车后灯红屁股，堵车堵得叫人怀疑人生，最后还是喻文波先给司机结了账，他们下了车之后徒步走过去的。好在赶到的时候表演也才刚开始，这会儿是在周末，不少游客聚集在那儿，王柳羿下意识拉起喻文波的手往人群里挤，找着了一个看得见喷泉的位置。

 

“这到底是义进哥提议得好还是我们运气好？”王柳羿站稳了，偏过脑袋兴致冲冲得问喻文波。

 

“那你要这么问，肯定是两者都有。”

 

“啊，开始了！你现在不要影响我哦！我要认真看！”王柳羿稍稍提高了些音量对他说。

 

“行。”

 

喻文波也装模作样得去看喷泉，光线和喷发出来的水柱和在一起，制造出来的效果漂亮至极，他又将视线移回来，去看站在他身边，因为拥挤而和他肩膀紧贴在一起的王柳羿。

 

是故意的吗？还是真的只是忘记了？喻文波思索着，不敢动弹他的手指，好像在害怕王柳羿注意到他们相握着的手。

 

喷泉交叠着，制造出动物似的水幕形状，引来所有游客的惊呼声。喻文波望进王柳羿湿润的眼瞳里。他明明不怎么听时下流行的歌，那个时常被粉丝做成剪辑视频用的背景音乐的歌也就完整的听过一次而已，可他现在脑子里却突然蹦出那句歌词来。

 

“可我只看向他眼底，而千万人欢呼什么，我不关心。”他呢喃。

 

耳畔都是旁人的赞叹声，王柳羿却好像察觉到什么，他转过头来想要从喻文波身上得到一个确切的答案，来验证他刚才听到喻文波说话的声音这件事究竟是不是错觉：“啊？”

 

而他终究没有验证出个结果来。喻文波将他连帽衫的帽子给套上，也在那个瞬间凑近了他，深深吻上了他的唇瓣。

 

“王柳羿，我是真的喜欢你。”

 

他听到喻文波这么说。

 

*歌词出自《真相是真》。

 

 

是真 END 

 

还有最后一个PART这个series就可以完结啦


End file.
